hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Asylum of Madness
Crazy Asylum of Madness is a Dr. Lunatic world made by Jamul. It is part of the original game, as well as Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, appearing in updated ("supremized") form in the latter. Being one of the original five worlds (the others being Spooky Forest, Dusty Desert, Cavernous Caves and Icy Mountain), Crazy Asylum of Madness is part of the world selection globe in the original game and does not have to be accessed via selecting "Custom World". However, it cannot be accessed in the original game until the player has obtained the Key of Lunacy in the other original worlds. In Supreme With Cheese, Crazy Asylum of Madness is one of the worlds selectable from the start, and it is now accessible even if the player does not have 4 Keys of Lunacy; the Keys of Lunacy can also be obtained from any world, not just the supremized original worlds, and the player does not need to actually be carrying 4 Keys of Lunacy at the time of exploring Crazy Asylum of Madness; they just need to have already picked them up from the other worlds. However, most of the levels cannot be accessed until the player has obtained 4 Keys of Lunacy. Levels Crazy Asylum of Madness contains the following levels: In Supreme With Cheese, all levels have been updated to take advantage of the new features in the game. The Arboretum (Rocket Keychain) Just the usual hostile vegetation level, for the candle, you need to kill all the Cactons to unlock it from the cluster of trees at the lower right of the map. For the Rocket Keychain, here it is. The Graveyard Out Back (Pumpkin Keychain) Just the usual mash undead level. Otherwise look out for the tombstone that needs to be hit to get the Pumpkin Keychain here. The Halls of Insanity This is quite an insane looking level, aesthetic and difficulty wise in a sense,due to the variety of tougher enemies and confusing looking design. Absolute Mayhem Just the usual all out monster mash level. Mash them all and the keys will be unlocked,grab the Brain and Candles and leave. For the secret level entrance to Lair of the Zoids,it's at the bottom left corner. Lair of the Zoids (Secret Level) Ok,it's the Ultrazoid boss level. Other than just usual boss hit and run tactics, just mash them, remember to grab the Candles hidden in a passage at the top right of the level near the exit. The Psycho Ward (Squash Keychain) It's a rather tricky level,to be honest,mostly due to you being unarmed at the start. I advise cheating through this level if you want to clear it fast. You are unarmed at the start, go grab the Yellow key,go through the Pygmy room,dodge the pygmies and grab the Red Key. Now, you have to somehow make it through the maze like room near the level exit to your first Hammer. Once you have it,you can mash enemies and grab the Green Key and clear the rest of the room. Just note in the room with the A Little Crazies, hit the top right corner for a hidden area where the Candles of the level are....and Mr Crazypants. Beat him for the last Candle and then grab all the brains and leave. The Rubber Room It's just a boss battle level with Mr Crazypants with a bouncy floor. Escape From The Asylum! In the beginning, you will have to wait for Room Check! to unlock the door for you. Of course, dodge around him and then use his own vehicle to kill him for the Green Key. EDIT: Honestly i am not really sure how to legitimately win this level because of how complicated it is and the poor driving mechanics. Just cheat your way through to unlock all the inmates and grab the swapgun in one of the dark cells and swap yourself with an enemy and you are free. Dont forget the candles,of course near the bouncy tile pool. The Traditional Boss Rehash What he said. Candles are at the top left,read the sign and smash the small spider for one as well. Shock Therapy It's the usual mash badguys,grab brains routine, except for the Candles, you literally have to go through the Shock Therapy, so let them zap you but dont die from it and the Candles will be unlocked. The Boiler Room (Hammer Keychain) It's just a boss battle level with The Boiler with some tricky parts at the front. You have to kill the Mama Spiders if you want to get the Hammer Keychain and Candles. Showdown Just the boss battle with Dr.Lunatic. The final boss.Enjoy. Pumpkinia Revisited Just mash the pumpkins,gather the candles and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds